A Bond Stronger Then Vibranium
by My-Vibranium-Heart
Summary: Some good ol' Stucky smutt. Enjoy!


A Bond Stronger Then Vibranium

Ever since Bucky got back, Steve has been overjoyed. Having something that is so familiar, in a world of entirely different surroundings. It made him forget sometimes that he was a man not in his time. It made him feel less like a museum exhibit and more like a human being. It was amazing that one person could make you feel so many different ways. Bucky and Steve are connected at their hearts. A bond stronger then Vibranium.

Being back in the field with Bucky at his side brought back many memories. Mostly good ones, but then there were the days when their missions went to shit. Those were less desirable times. But all together their history was, and _is_ the best thing that has ever happened to Steve. He wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Bucky frequently said this when they found each other up a certain creek without a paddle. It was a very Bucky thing to say, and even six months after being cleared for fieldwork, it still thrilled Steve.

§

It was a crowded Saturday afternoon and they were strolling casually through a pedestrian mall. Bucky at Steve's left and slightly behind, glancing around with one hand in his pocket as they tried to not draw attention. Steve's instinct was screaming at him, telling him to run for cover. But their target hadn't quite been spotted yet.

Steve caught sight of one of the goons up ahead, coming towards them, fast.

"Ten o'clock," he said quietly to Bucky, who moved only his own eyes to glance over at the scowling man in black who was clearly an operative.

Steve scanned the area quickly for anything they could put between the two of them and the oncoming trouble. A few teen girls eyeing Buck, a trashcan, and an almost empty gumball machine. Not much to work with.

He felt Bucky tense and knew he needed to do something before the Winter Soldier made an appearance to get them out of this mess.

Something Natasha had said to him once, a while ago, started coming back to him. He stopped walking and Bucky turned in front of him, effectively shielding him from the targets view, but exposing his own back to the danger. A spark of annoyance and affection rushed through Steve and somehow made his next statement easier to say.

"Kiss me," he said, stepping into Bucky's personal space, still keeping his eyes just over Bucky's shoulder at the operative who was rapidly approaching. Having been three years out of the ice, Steve had spent enough time thinking about it to have gotten used to the idea that men could be together now. The freedom was thrilling, not that he'd had any chance to practice it, until this moment.

Bucky was just standing there blinking at him, and Steve felt a blush heat his cheeks. They didn't really have time for him to stammer an explanation, so he channeled Natasha's cool, clipped demeanor.

"Public displays of affection make people-"

Bucky effectively silenced him by placing his mouth neatly and gently over Steve's. His hands, one gloved, framed Steve's face. Bucky pushed closer, pressing their bodies together from chest to knee, as he softly bit Steve's lip. Steve parted his lips and let out a small surprised gasp.

Steve was vaguely aware that the target must have passed by now, but Bucky showed no signs of stopping. In fact, he pressed closer, swiping his tongue against Steve's. It pulled a noise out of Steve's throat that almost sounded like a growl that he hadn't known he was capable of making. Bucky apparently enjoyed the sound, and he bit Steve's bottom lip again while growling back playfully.

Bucky's hands traveled down to Steve's chest, and then around to his muscular back. In return Steve took one of his hands and tangled it in Buck's hair, while the other one went down and hooked through Bucky's belt loop, pulling their hips closer together, feeling ravaged.

At some point, awareness returned, despite Bucky's sincere attempt to kiss it away.

"I think we lost him," Steve whispered against Bucky's lips.

"Who?" Bucky replied, a grin spreading across his face.

Steve chuckled and took a step back from Bucky. He smiled softly and looked into Buck's deep green eyes, feeling a light blush fall across his face.

Bucky smirked and bit his lip, looking Steve up and down. "Don't worry Captain Rogers; we will finish this mission at my place."


End file.
